blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiryos Hikamigawa
Kiryos Hikamigawa is a young man who serves as an assassin for the NOS. He is known as a hero to the commoners, who praise his exceptional skills on the battlefield, but not many of them know of his true profession. Kiryos is usually sent on the missions that require him being stealthy and swift, and he flawlessly accomplishes his assignments in due time. He is sent in Kagutsuchi to investigate the recent events and dispatch some people that have become quite a nuisance to the regime. Information Kiryos was born in a noble family who, though not very wealthy, had a strong influence in the NOS-controlled world. During his childhood Kiryos tended to be a loner due to other kids considering him "a witch's son". He had no friends before one boy, Reiga, decided to hang out with him. Their parents also were old acquaintances, and the boys quickly became friends and shared the dreams of a world without violence and suffering. In Military Academy Kiryos was Reiga's senior and a member of the Student Council. He was one of their main representatives at important events due to his elite status. He enjoyed his lifestyle of wealthy yet responsible young nobleman. However, everything changed when Kiryos was taken away from his family to become an assassin due to a deal made by his parents with the NOS, so he was forced to lead a dual life - that of a nobleman and that of an assassin. In several years he was trained in the art of assassination and gained exceptional survival skills, though he had to endure horrible tortures in order to be prepared for physical and mental attacks. After his training was over and he graduated, Kiryos was allowed to return to his family. His family was rejoiced to see him alive, and so his mother granted him a family heirloom - twin straight blades, the name of which was lost to the history, that were passed down from the ancient times. The legend said that not every man could use them in battle, only those who were worthy. As Kiryos took up the swords, the image of wolves appeared on the blades, so the assassin christened them "Geminus Lupis". After that NOS often assigned him to eliminate those who posed a threat to their rule, allowing him to use a disguise of their official representative. Distorted Sequence Personality Kiryos comes across as cold, sarcastic and cynical due to his training as an assassin when he was tortured both physically and mentally in order to make him a brilliant killer. He is aloof and distant, preferring to focus on his mission in solitude rather than talk to the people. However, he possesses some communication skills he uses to gather information, using a rather sophisticated yet straightforward manner of speech, another necessity due to his elite status. On the battlefield the assassin always keeps his cool, staying focused even when his own life is danger. During his childhood Kiryos used to be more cheerful and kind than nowadays, however, he still has a softer side he shows only to his family and friends, especially to Reiga, his childhood acquaintance, and Akari. He has a unique code of honor, making him show respect even to the most hated opponents and preventing him from taking any innocent lives. If sacrifices can't be avoided, Kiryos can use the most unorthodox ways of doing his job to make sure civilians will survive. Kiryos isn't interested in fame and glory, so he doesn't need people's attention or recognition to do his job. However, he has some professional pride in his mastery, so he takes comments with a grain of salt. It's very difficult to make him angry, but if his buttons are pushed, the Assassin combines his anger with his concentration to crush his opponent and make them take their words back. While working with the others, Kiryos usually takes a more passive role, preferring to do his own job alone, but he can be willing to cooperate with others as long as they seem to be competent and can admit their mistakes. He has some sort of disdain towards arrogant people, but as long as they don't get in his way, he doesn't care about them. Appearance Kiryos is a good-looking and tall slender man with a lean built, but he is also quite muscular. He has a long purple hair that is brushed down with bangs in front of his left eye, making his appearance somewhat feminine, and icy blue eyes. He can tie his hair into a low ponytail sometimes. His attire consists of a jet black hooded long coat with a popped collar adorned with black fur, various silver designs and strips of metal on the shoulders and around the waist area, making him look aristocratic and intimidating at the same time. The interior lining is purple and the sleeves are rolled most of the time. It's held together by a slightly armored belt with a buckle in shape of the wolf's head and splits down below his waist. Underneath Kiryos wears a midnight blue shirt with a silver zipper and azure tribal designs. He also wears black fingerless gloves with purple patterns. Kiryos' pants are black and have several dark blue and purple markings. He wears elegant knee-high black leather boots with steel soles and silver buckles on the side. On his days off he wears a snow-white military jacket with elegant silver pauldrons and various decorations, a white scarf and white full-finger gloves, while the rest of his attire remains the same. Plot Info Control Sequence Verse 1 In Episode 4, Kiryos encounters a man he would never expect to see - Nex, the Beast of Sin. He decides to ambush him and explains himself to be an assassin with his target being Nex, the two face off for a moment while exchanging words about the world around them, resulting in Kiryos's defeat once Nex released his azure partially. Nex however for his own reason decides to spare his life telling him to figure out for himself why he let the man walk away alive, leaving the Assassin with more questions. In Episode 5, Kiryos encounters a person he would definitely prefer not to see again - General Akuhei. The two have a rather uninteresting conversation, until Kiryos mentios he has encountered Nex and survived, sparking the General's interest. Akuhei shares with him apparent knowledge of Nex's power over the Azure among other things and then learns from Kiryos that Nex was in fact in the area. After that Kiryos receives an assignment from the Sequence Destroyers division - to eliminate the son of the late leader of the Rogue Sector, Byakai Torayuki. The Assassin takes on the mission and heads to the Central square. Episode 6 shows Kiryos encountering his friends, Reiga and Akari, who have just arrived into Kagutsuchi. They strike a conversation about their time in the Academy and the policies of the NOS. The peace is interrupted by Kiryos' target appearing in their vicinity. The Assassin decides to finish him off quickly. Reiga and Akari question his actions, distracting him and allowing Byakai to escape. Kiryos decides to follow his mark, leaving his friends behind. In Episode 8, Kiryos arrives at Rau's residence to eliminate Byakai, who was paying respect to his late father. The two engage in combat while exchanging words about freedom and duty. In the middle of the fight they were interrupted by a mysterious woman who claims to be looking after Nex and decides to pry the answers out of Byakai. The Beastkin reveals Nex's location and manages to escape, while Kiryos decides to let him live for a little longer and heads towards the others Districts. In Episode 13, Kiryos encounters his LSZ acquaintance Anna facing off a SS-level criminal Sylar. Along with Anna's superior Nicaiah Metake they strike a conversation until Sylar decides to leave, throwing even more questions at Kiryos. Anna asks Nicaiah to allow her to travel with Kiryos, and her superior reluctantly agress. The former Sequence Destroyer Serza arrives on the scene, revealing the information about the new threat looming over Kagutsuchi - Zaezel. Anna receives an assignment to fine Serza's protege Komyo, and the two leave the area. In Episode 14, Kiryos and Anna encounter a group of some familiar faces, including Nex, Reiga and Akari. The group chats for a while while Nex was asked by his vampire companion to speak in privacy. Shortly after that Mysteria joins the others. Kiryos engages in a conversation with Myri Kukiyona about the importance of emotions. After that the group is attacked by two Seithr beings similar to Zaezel who intend to kill Myri. Episode 15 starts with the group fighting off the beings.Later into the episode he resurfaces to interrupt the fight and stops the Seithr beings from killing Myri off. The fight resumes, and Kiryos receives a serious injury. Nex ends the combat by slaying one of the beings while the another one flees. Nex consumes seithr that remained and bursts with energy, sending others flying away and yelling at them to stay away. Despite that, Mysteria approaches him and experiences an painful and unusual feeling. The others interfere and snap her out of it. Shortly after that another figure arrives at the scene: Lukain Necaros, Marshal of the NOS himself which upon entering, ends the episode. Appearances in Control Sequence :Episode 4: The Colder Side of Choice, Purity and Sin :Episode 5: Nestled Hope, Catch 22 :Episode 6: Advent Hatred, Agencies at War :Episode 8: Embittered Reunions Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Neutral Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Independent Category:EvoBlaze Category:Magic Users Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Amanohokosaka Clan